La primera Charla de Ted
by Paulinita Rathbone
Summary: Ted ha llegado a la pubertad, en su cuerpo suceden cosas que él no entiende ¿Quién mejor para explicárselas? Obvio, su papá. ¿Pero tal vez Ana se haya equivocado al mandar a su marido a darle la primera charla de sexo a su hijo? Siempre hay una primera vez ¿no?


**Los personajes le pertenecen a EL James, lo único mío es la trama. **

**Summary: Ted ha llegado a la pubertad, en su cuerpo suceden cosas que él no entiende ¿Quién mejor para explicárselas? Obvio, su papá. ¿Pero tal vez Ana se haya equivocado al mandar a su marido a darle la primera charla de sexo a su hijo?**

* * *

**_-La primera charla de Ted-_ **

Mire a Christian quien estaba sentado en el sillón, tenia la cabeza con la mirada hacia abajo, visiblemente avergonzado y no era para menos puesto que hoy no había sido lo que se dice el mejor padre del momento.

—Muy bien, Christian.— le dije después de un momento en el cual no había dicho nada. — Te preguntare una vez más ¿Qué demonios pensabas?

—Solo le hacia un bien a mi hijo, eso es todo.

—¿Un bien? —pregunte colérica. —¡Grey, le dijiste indirectamente como azotar a su amiga!

—Su novia. —me corrigió—Él me dijo que era su novia.

Me di un golpe en la cabeza con la palma de mi mano, no entendía el punto.

—Además fue tu idea el que le diera la charla.

—Si, pero… como una persona normal. —dije dándome cuenta que debí haberlo hecho yo o de perdida mi padre o Carrick. — Olvídalo Christian.

—Pero no todo fue malo.

—¿A no?

_Una hora atrás…_

Era la hora del desayuno, Christian y Phoebe sentados esperando a que yo les sirviera, Christian leyendo su periódico, a veces me daba risa la imagen del típico estereotipo paterno americano, mientras que mi pequeña estaba viéndome ansiosa esperando sus hotcakes para llenarlos de mermelada. Pero me hacia falta alguien: Ted.

—¿Christian? —el levanto la mirada. — ¿Sabes si Ted ya se levanto?

—Tengo entendido que si, lo vi entrar al baño hace como media hora.

—Vaya.

Y después de unos minutos mi hijo entro, se veía algo nervioso y tenia el pelo mojado como si recientemente se hubiese terminado de bañar.

—Buenos días. —dijo tímidamente antes de sentarse.

Lo mire extrañada, mi hijo siempre se levantaba muy animado y gritando a todo pulmón los buenos días.

—¿Pasa algo, cariño? —le pregunte tocando su hombro.

—NO, nada. —dijo sonriendo. — Es solo que tuve un mal sueño. —contesto sonrojándose.

—¡Si! ¡Soñando con Peyton! —mi hija comenzó a reír.

Ted la miro con cara de pocos amigos, mire a mi hijo y a Christian quien también había levantado la mirada al oír a nuestra hija.

—¡Cállate! ¡Metiche! —dijo muy pero muy enojado, se levanto bruscamente y salió casi corriendo de la cocina.

—¡Ted! —lo llame pero no regreso. — Phoebe, hija, sabes que no debes de molestar a tu hermano.

—Pero es la verdad. —dijo haciendo un puchero. — Lo oí la otra noche diciendo su nombre.

—¿Cuándo? —pregunte recordando, hace ya tantos años, el accidente con el cuarto de juegos, aun, después de tantos años, le ponemos cerrojo a la puerta*.

—Hace unos días, cuando me levante hacer del baño.

En definitiva le diría a Christian que esta niña tuviera su propio baño, ella oye muchas cosas que no debería oír. Mire a Christian que al parecer pensaba lo mismo que yo, se levanto y salió indicándome con la cabeza que lo siguiera.

Le serví rápido su desayuno a mi hija y fui tras mi esposo, estaba en su despacho esperándome.

—¿Ya fuiste a ver a Ted? —le pregunte.

—No, tengo que pensar que decirle.

—Bueno Christian, es hora de la charla. —le dije como si fuera obvio.

—¿La charla?

—Si, la charla.

—¿Cómo? —pregunto, confundido.

—Christian, la charla, porque estoy mas que seguro que Ted necesita de su padre y estoy mas que segura el por que se tarda tanto en el baño y sueña con su amiga. —lo mire de nuevo y el me seguía mirando. — ¡Grey! Ted esta creciendo, necesita que su padre le diga como funciona su cuerpo y esas cosa, yo no se la puedo dar porque no soy hombre y hay ciertas cosas de la anatomía masculina que no logro entender.

—Pero si la conoces muy bien. —me dijo levantando las cejas coquetamente.

—¡Christian! Enfócate, esto es importante.

—Pero no se que decirle.

—¿Qué tu nunca tuviste la charla? —pregunte. Y el me miro como diciendo _"¿En serio?"_. —Bueno, pero tu eres hombre y supongo que sabrás responderle sus preguntas.

—Esta bien.

Soltó un suspiro y salió de la habitación, escuche como tocaba la puerta y después cerrarla. Algo dentro de mi me decía que tenia que oír eso, mi subconsciente me miro aprobatoriamente supongo que intuía que algo de esta saldría mal.

Subí las escaleras del cuarto, y camine despacio hacia el cuarto de Ted, por suerte la puerta no estaba completamente cerrada, había una pequeña abertura y podía ver a mi hijo sentado en su cama y Christian a su lado.

—Hijo ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada.

—Bueno, por nada no te levantas muy enojado y sales sin desainar.

—Es que, Phoebe es una chismosa. —se quejo. —Nadie le pregunto y siempre anda hablando de más. —dijo quejándose.

—Es una niña Ted, no debes enojarte tanto con ella. —mi hijo lo miro mal. — Esta bien, después tu madre se ocupara de tu hermana, lo que quiero saber es ¿Quién es Peyton?

—¡Papá! —exclamo mi hijo.

—Vamos hijo, yo también tuve tu edad. No te avergüences de decirme algo, se que puedo ayudarte y sabes que lo que te sucede se llama "Pubertad" es por ello que tu voz esta cambiado ¿lo has notado? —Ted asintió sonriendo un poco.

Sonreí, a lo mejor no era un error haber mandado a Christian a hablar con el niño.

—Bueno, es algo así como mi novia. —dijo con un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro. — Es una niña muy linda, pero…

—Dime hijo.

—Me da miedo estar con ella, por las cosas que me… "pasan". —no entendía lo que sucedía y supongo que Christian tampoco por que no dijo nada. — Tú sabes papá, cosas que _pasan._ — dijo señalando hacia abajo. —Es muy vergonzoso.

—Quieres decir que tienes erecciones. —mi hijo se quedo con los ojos abiertos.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Es cuando tu miembro o pene, se para. —dijo como si fuera obvio, yo tenia la boca abierta por la poca sutileza que tenia.

—¡Papá!

—Ted, lo que le pasa a tu cuerpo es normal, todos los hombres pasamos por eso a tu edad.

—¡Pero me pasan todo el tiempo! —dijo mi pobre nene, se notaba desesperado. — Si me acerco a ella, siento _eso._

Christian se mantuvo callado por unos minutos, yo estaba aun un poco en shock por lo que había dicho, el era un niño, aun no entendía muchas cosas sobre el sexo.

—Pues hijo, creo que deberías, dar ese paso.

—¿Qué?

¿¡QUE!?

—Mira hijo, sabes que es el sexo ¿verdad? —mi hijo hizo señas que no. — ¿No te lo han explicado en la primaria? —volvió a negar. — Ted, cuando llegas a cierta edad, tu cuerpo te pide cosas, y no es algo malo por que es natural ya que todos pasamos por eso, yo y tu madre por ejemplo. —Oh Grey, a mi no me metas en tus cosas.

—¿Mamá? —mi hijo se veía asustado. — ¿Mamá tiene erecciones?

¡Oh dios mío!

—No hijo, tu madre no tiene pene, ella tiene una cosa llamada vagina. Ahí es donde colocas tu pene. —mi hijo tenia la boca abierta. — Y si tienes un látigo mucho mejor.

—¿Látigo? —mi hijo se veía asustado. — ¿Debo usar un látigo con Peyton?

—No, aun no, quiero decir apenas están comenzando. Quiere un poco más de tiempo para eso.

Mi hijo tenía su boquita abierta y el seño fruncido.

—Papá, no entiendo nada.

—Es que tu te estas adelantando. —le dijo. — Apenas estamos en la fase de que tienen los hombres y que tienen las mujeres. Como te decía, tu tienes pene y las niñas vagina, ese es su nombre no pito, ni panocha, ni nada eso, eso es vulgar.

—Oh.

Yo seguía con la boca abierta. No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

—Bueno, cuando un hombre quiere mucho a una mujer, le pasa eso llamado erecciones pero en tu caso es la pubertad, es por ello que a veces con el más simple roce a ti te pasa eso.

—¿Y porque pasa?

—Por que estas excitado. — contesto, podía intuir una sonrisa en su voz. — Posiblemente la tal Peyton tiene atributos que te vuelven loco, quizás sus pechos o esta muy bonita.

—¿Eh?

—Quiere decir que necesitas estar con una mujer y tener sexo.

—Entonces, para que ya no me pase, ¿Tengo que tener sexo con Peyton? ¿Con un látigo?

—Pero siempre usando protección.

¡Basta!

Abrí la puerta abruptamente. Ambos hombres brincaron y me miraron, mi hijo al verme comenzó a sonrojarse horriblemente y a desviar la mirada por otro lado.

—¡Christian Grey, tu, afuera! —señale la salida.

Christian me miro confundido, pero hizo lo que le pedí. Mire a mi hijo que tenia toda su carita completamente roja.

—Cariño, por favor, trata de olvidar lo que te dijo tu padre, no todo es de esa manera.

—No importa mami, la mita de las cosas que me dijo no las entendí. —me dijo sonriendo, pero algo me decía que lo esencial si lo entendió, sino no se hubiera sonrojado al verme.

—Vendré a hablar contigo luego. — al menos creía que lo haría mejor que Christian o podría llamar a alguno de sus abuelos.

Le di un beso en la mejilla y salí en busca de mi marido, que por suerte estaba en nuestra habitación.

—¡Christian Grey! —entre gritando.

_Tiempo real…_

—¿Y aun dices que no fue malo? —le dije molesta. — Prácticamente le dijiste que se acostara con esa niña, Grey, Ted tiene solo 12 años.

—Yo no se lo dije, el lo intuyo solito. —dijo. —Además le dije que usara protección.

Me cruce de brazos molesta.

—Ok, te dije que no era bueno para estas cosas.

—Tuviste muchos años para prepararte. —dije aun molesta.

El me miro y siguió jugando con el pelo de su nuca.

—Lo siento, solo, le dije las cosas como a mi se me inculcaron… nunca… bueno, lo siento. —se toco el cabello nervioso.

Me acerque a él y le di un abrazo, sabía que el no había tenido una adolescencia normal, y mi intuición me decía que no debía mandarlo a hacer esto.

—No te preocupes, cielo.

—No quise confundir tanto a Ted. —sus ojos se veían torturados.

—Yo hablare con él, según tu, lo se todo de los hombres y como funcionan sus cuerpos. —le sonreí.

—Quiero hacer lo yo, Ana. —me dijo. — Soy su padre, es mi obligación hacerlo.

Me quede pensando un momento, era probable que Ted no se abriera mucho conmigo por pena.

—Esta bien, yo te diré que decirle a tu hijo.

Christian me sonrió y me dio un pequeño beso que me dejo deseando más.

—Concéntrese señora Grey. —me dijo riendo.

—Ojala fueras bueno para todo Christian. —le pique el brazo. —Bien

Así fue como comencé a decirle lo poco que sabía acerca de la pubertad en los niños, no es como si supiera mucho, pero hace ya varios años me habían mandado hacer un trabajo acerca de la pubertad, tenia una idea precisa de lo que pasaba y Christian como hombre lo explicaría de la mejor manera, quería que le hablara del cambio de voz, que no se asustara cuando le salieran vellos donde antes no tenia y lo normal que era tener las poluciones nocturnas. Le exigí que omitiera todo lo que tuviera que ver con latigazos o esas practicas, solo que le explicara lo esencial de eso y también que si algún día quisiera practicarlo, que espero sea en unos 10 años, siempre se protegiera, le comente que era mejor que desde ahora supiera acerca de las enfermedades de transmisión sexual, yo no quería que mi hijo estuviera ignorante en todos esos aspectos de riego a los cuales se pudiera enfrentar.

Al parecer mi marido, se sintió mejor cuando le explique lo que exactamente le tenía que decir a Ted para no asustarlo.

Al final me dio otro beso y salió para buscar a nuestro hijo.

Esta vez decidí no espiarlos, confiaba plenamente en que esta vez Christian haría las cosas bien. Una hora después mi marido regreso a la habitación con una sonrisa en su cara.

—Por tu cara, debo decir que todo salió bien.

—Si, muchas gracias Ana. —se sentó a mi lado. —Esta vez Ted me entendió todo, y le dije que todo esto se detendrá cuando su cuerpo haya terminado el cambio, además que si tenía otra pregunta que no dudara en venir a decirme. Estaba contento de no ser raro, pero le explique que cada vez que entrara "al baño", no dejara sus papeles a la vista.

—¡Christian! —le di un golpe en el pecho, el solo soltó una carcajada.

—¿Qué? Tenemos una niña muy curiosa.

—Sobre eso… Creo que Phoebe necesita su baño privado, esa niña tiende a escuchar cosas que no debe.

El soltó otra carcajada antes de besarme.

* * *

***Si quieren saber de que habla, busquen en mi perfil el OS "Papi, ¿Por qué mami esta amarrada?"**

Hola, se que debí haber escrito este OS desde hace eones, pero la verdad no tenia idea de como comenzar, pero apenas después de más de un año, del día en que me sugirieron esta idea al fin pude escribirlo.

Espero la verdad que les haya gustado, Christian es bueno para muchas cosas pero _la charla_ no es una de sus mejores cualidades. Me despido que tengo que seguir sacando ideas para terminar mis dos fics.

Besos

Paulina R.


End file.
